


A Little Competition

by amethyst_dreams_and_candy_canes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avenger Sam Wilson, F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_dreams_and_candy_canes/pseuds/amethyst_dreams_and_candy_canes
Summary: There's no reason I wrote this other than the fact that I love Sam Wilson and he doesn't get the love and attention he deserves.





	A Little Competition

**Author's Note:**

> There's no reason I wrote this other than the fact that I love Sam Wilson and he doesn't get the love and attention he deserves.

You were seriously going to kill your friend. She was on this new fitness kick and had begged you to go walking with her. She’d drag you out of bed one morning at 5:30am to go walking. At first you were reluctant but as the weeks went by you noticed your clothes fit better and decided to stay on this fitness course. But like always, as soon as your friend started a project, she dropped it. Which was why you were now walking alone. The area wasn’t bad so there was no need to be alarmed but it was lonely. Soon you bought headphones and blasted music as you walked. Sometimes you would even sing which would be met with incredulous looks but you didn’t mind. If you wanted to belt out Queen’s We Will Rock You then dammit you would. 

The day started normally; you woke up, got a shake and got ready to head out for your walk. It was going pretty well until you realized you’d left your headphones. You decided to continue since you were already too far from your place to go back for them and you grumbled to yourself. About halfway through the walk, you heard a voice call out behind you. You paid it no mind until it you heard it right next to you a second later. 

“On your right!” the voice shouted and you jumped as the man ran past you with lightning speed. You stopped to watch him and was dumbfounded. 

“Was that Captain America?” you asked out loud while watching him dash around the corner. 

“Ah come on!” another man yelled as he passed you. You jumped again as the other man ran to try to catch up to the Captain. You smiled at his determination but even you knew that there was no way that he could keep up. Shaking your head you started to walk again. As you got back into your pace, the voice called out next to you again.

“‘Cuse me ma’am!” he yelled as he sprinted past. 

“Go Cap!” you replied and got a quick thumbs up from the man before he again disappeared. You couldn’t stop the grin on your face as you started moving again. Fifteen minutes later, the other man passed you while panting heavily. You couldn’t help but laugh as the poor guy really was trying to keep up with the super soldier. The twilight sky morphed into daylight and the morning sun was brutal. You found shade under a large tree and sat in the grass. Not a minute later did Captain America come sprinting around the corner. You gave him a little salute with your index and middle finger to which he returned. You smiled as you pulled out your phone to text your friend that you had just seen THE Captain America. In the midst of your text, heavy panting could be heard near you. You looked up to see the same guy but now he was drenched in sweat. 

“You ok? Looks like you’re about to pass out.” you asked and tried your best to fight the smile attempting to form. He nodded his hand and took a few deep breaths but was still breathing heavily. 

“Why don’t you take a seat? Second place isn’t so bad.” you grinned and patted the grassy area next to you. Nodding again, the man walked over to the base of the tree and flopped down. You smiled at him as he again attempted to control his breathing. 

“I’d give you some water but…” you trailed off as you shrugged. 

“Need a medic?” a voice from behind you asked and you turned to see Cap there. He barely looked winded and there was only a fine sheen of sweat on him. You covered your mouth with your hand to stifle the rising giggle. The man laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. 

“I need a new set of lungs.” he mumbled. Now Cap smiled and turned to you with a wink. 

“You need new lungs and a medic. Got it. I’ll get right on it.” Cap responded matter of factly. This made you burst into a fit of giggles as the man continued to even his breathing. He frowned at you and appeared offended but you keep laughing. 

“Yeah get the jokes out.” he quite literally huffed. “Laugh at my pain.”

You kept laughing as Cap stepped closer into the shaded area. 

“Dude you just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes.”

“I guess I got a late start.” Cap answered with a shrug. 

“Really?” the man laughed. “You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap.”

You laughed at their banter which caused both men to look in your direction. 

“Great now you’ve also got pretty girls laughing at me. Just end me.” he finished as he laid spread out on the grass. Cap shook his head as he leaned down and held his hand out. 

“I’m Steve.” he introduced and you shook his hand politely. You introduced yourself before turning to the man still spread on the ground. 

“And you are?” you asked as you poked his foot with yours. 

“Done. I’m done. Stick a fork in me.” he groaned as he placed his arm over his head. You smiled at him as you poked his foot again. He turned to you with a grin before sitting straight again. 

“Sam Wilson.” he stretched his hand to which you gladly took. He held your hand a second longer than usual and the gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Steve. He bowed his head meekly and watched you two through his lashes. You stood up and stretched and Sam went to stand also but he groaned again. Steve laughed and offered his hand to Sam who graciously. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Steve asked as he began to back away. 

“Yeah I’d love to get embarrassed by you again.” Sam responded with an exaggerated eye roll. You laughed again and bid farewell to the men. 

“She’s cute.” Steve teased as he bumped Sam’s shoulder. 

“Real cute. Think she’ll like me?” Sam asked as he watched your form fade from his sight.

“With that new set of lungs,” Steve said as he placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “anything's possible!”


End file.
